God Put You In My Way
by Eirenei
Summary: Sena is waiting for his spaceship, reminiscing about life and his past.. but the past seems discontent to leave him behind. It's YAOI, people; don't like, don't read


GOD PUT YOU IN MY WAY

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own _Eyeshield 21_, nor do I own _Starship Troopers_ and _The four feathers. _ Their respective authors/owners do.

I only own the entire plot, and the OOC quirks of characters.

_**Warnings:**_This is ONESHOT, and this means I _WON'T _ do the prequel or sequel. So please, do NOT ask me for one! Oh, and standard YAOI, boy/boy love. Nothing explicit, however, if that squicks you, please, don't read. You were warned.

_**Shout out:**_ As for my other stories in ES21 'verse, I am putting them on a temporary hiatus, as I have no idea nor time to continue them. Sure, I will write occasional oneshot for the ES21, but the longer stories will have to wait. Have a tons of schoolwork, ya know, and other obligations to real world /Sulks/

Anyway, enjoy!_  
_

The terminal 8 was hustling and bustling as usual, people coming and going. Sena smiled a small, faint smile, as he watched them milling up and about. He didn't think he would ever willingly go into unknown... but things change. People change. And he has changed, so much...  
He smiled a small, sad smile at those bittersweet memories. He had lost everything - his fiancé, his parents, and the respect of his comrades. Those three months were the most excruciating ones in his life. The horrifying distress call, the crazy voyage with an equally crazy captain - Sena still couldn't believe he hiked a ride on Millennium Devil and _survived_ it - not many people could cay the same. Hiruma Youichi was the name that had everyone terrified; in not a good way, of course.  
The insane ambush-and-rescue mission in an old Marauder suit, kidnapping the enemy's vehicle and getting the hell outta here. He could pilot the thing just long enough to get them to the sweet, promising safety. Only then, did he fell unconscious from the pain and loss of the blood.  
The happenings after that was history.  
Now, he was there... clad in his old, scruffy clothes, with a duffel bag over his shoulder, waiting for his spaceship.  
Not many people would recognize him as a hailed hero, and for that, he was grateful. After all, at the end of the day, victory and defeat didn't mean anything.  
He retrieved a bottle of water from the vending machine, smiling nostalgically at the memory of water-fest on Millennium Devil. It had been more like a terror-fest, what with the water pump busting at the most inopportune time, but what the heck - when looking back, it was funny all the same.  
He ran his fingers through his shoulder-length hair, messing it up a bit more. Half-heartedly, he listened to the announcement of departures/arrivals of the spaceships.  
**/Arrival of the **_**Red Rising**_** in five minutes, dock C. Arrival of the **_**Red Rising**_** in five minutes, dock C./**

Gentle brown eyes widened. "Eehh, already?" He yelped out, stuffing the water bottle in his duffel bag.

He headed towards the dock C. the _Red Rising_ was a class delta spaceship, which meant it was one of the earlier versions of the battleships. _Red Rising_ itself wasn't a battleship per se, more like a cruiser crudely made from _something_ that may, or may not have been resembled battleship at some point. It wasn't luxurious, but it had minimal comfort, if only to satisfy the more ritzy inclined passengers. Of course, Sena didn't aim for penthouse suite here – he was only headed to Proxima Centauri to pay the respects to his deceased parents and maybe… settle down. Maybe. He had bought a third-class ticket, which meant squashing into a little cabin with two or three people, depending on the rush. Usually, he would have balked at such arrangements, but if anything, life on Millenium Devil had taught him about true meaninglessness of the luxury, once you had to fight for bare necessities. The Stormriders may have been elite of elites, but they were still coddled, what with newest battlesuits, transport mobiles and such. Usually, they came, they saw and they conquered, so they could afford to be pampered a little; but when the shit hit the fan, they were helpless like babies in front of big, bad wolf.

Seeing them in such a pathetic state, Sena was almost ashamed that he had once been the part of the Thirteenth. He had to admit they had fought well, though. From 55 men, it returned only eleven, a pathetically small number, but looking at the odds, the statistics could have been even worse, if not for Sena's interference.

Sighing again, he settled the duffle bag in a more comfortable position, idly waiting for the queue to move forward. Three minutes later, he was standing in front of the silver-and-blue behemoth, mentally wondering who would be his roommates on the voyage. Even with the hyper drive, the entire thing was two weeks long – more, if the meteor turbulences fucked up the navigation systems.

**/ - departure to Proxima Centauri commencing in three minutes. All passengers please check your tickets and board up. **_**Red Rising,**_** dock C, departure to Proxima Centauri - /**

Sena tuned out the mechanical babble of the announcement. He only felt a bone-deep weariness, and he wished he could light up a fag; it would at least wake him up and get the edge off his trigger-happy reflexes. Even now, he was still on alert, watching for the signs of those skullfuckers. Inwardly, he groaned. That was it, he had spent _way_ too much time with Hiruma. Still, the weight of his bowie knives and a modified A4M Chronos handgun on his body, along with a couple of minor… shall we say… souvenirs, reassured him if only a little.

"Sena! Wait up, Sena!" He was jolted out of his thoughts by two familiar voices. Turning around, his eyes widened .

"Akaba. Yamato. What are you guys doing here?" he exclaimed. A quick, cursory glance told him they were… in civilian clothes? _'Duh'_, Sena berated himself; they were on a hospital leave, due their injuries, still.

He watched them, bemused, as they gasped for air. Yamato glared at Sena half – heartedly. "You little prick. It was a murder to sniff out where you went off to. And without so much of a goodbye to someone!" Sena ignored the man's rant. The one – eyed glare Yamato levelled at him didn't move him either. Akaba was glaring at him too, impatiently tapping his right foot. His left leg was too damaged, so he had to wear the prosthetics from the waist down. Luckily, the bionics were advanced enough to mimic the real limbs – but unluckily for Akaba, he still had to wear the supporting skeleton, as to not strain both his leg and prosthetics too much. Sena sighed. Stubborn old asses, the pair of them.

All three of them underwent the special training, codenamed '21'. The soldiers, gathered in that program were the very best of the best in what they specialised. For Sena, it was his abnormal speed. Akaba had perfect defence and Yamato perfect balance in all areas. Suffice to say, they were frontlines' heavy hitters. The only difference was, Sena wore Marauder battlesuit, designed for speed and support, while Akaba and Yamato lugged around their heavier Commander suits. Actually, Yamato had been Commander, and Akaba his Lieutant. Still, in battle simulations, Sena's kill ratio was the highest of the three, much to the two leaders' frustration. Thus, Sena's decision to resign from Stormriders was even more baffling. It was a _HONOR_ to serve duty in that particular Squadron, but Sena flat-out declined.

Nevertheless to say, Yamato and Akaba were pissed.

"And I should give a flying shit, why?" Sena deadpanned. He had forgiven them for the stunt with feathers, but he didn't forget. Akaba groaned. "Don't be such a fucking arse, Lightspeed," he drawled out, using Sena's old nickname. Sena rolled his eyes, exasperated. "I _did_ leave you guys a notice. Quit bugging me, "he grunted out. "Besides, I am not in army anymore, so don't even _try_ to pull your shit of a rank over me." His two pursuers gawped. "Language…" Yamato berated him, half-seriously, half-jokingly. Sena snorted. The three friends shared a few chuckles.

"But seriously, Sena," Yamato sobered up. "Why did you want to go without anyone knowing? At least Suzuna – "he clamped his mouth shut at Akaba's pointed glare. "Uhh… Sorry, I forgot," the one-eyed brunette mumbled out, embarrassed. Sena shrugged.

"But I thought ... You two were… you know…" "Together?" Sena finished for him, dryly. "Not even by far. She wanted to, of course. Still, I think Kuroki is better for her than some… deserter."

Akaba and Yamato winced at Sena's bluntness. "Must you be so.. Frank about it?" Akaba asked, grimacing.

Sena shrugged. "No sense in sugarcoating it," He told them calmly. "People will always think of me as a disgrace first, and hero the second." He faintly smiled at his admission. "Don't worry about me. So – "

" But that isn't fair!" Yamato interrupted him, his right eye lit up with flecks of amber in his fury.

Sena winced. Yamato's temper tantrums were the last thing he wished for just now. "Life isn't fair, Takeru," Sena used Yamato's name to drive his point home. Resigned brown eyes stared into single amber – colored orb. Yamato's mouth snapped shut. Sena rarely did call him by his first name; and doing so now, it meant he was serious. "Fine." He sulkily mumbled out. **/ Departure to Proxima Centauri, commencing in one minute. Passengers, please board the **_**Red Rising,**_** dock C./**

Sena blinked. "Oh. That's my ship. Well, guys, thanks for coming, but I gotta go now. "He turned around to go to the checkpoint, when he was grabbed by his shoulders. "Wait!" Akaba's voice sounded desperate. Sena blinked, confused. "Guys? " The brunette and the redhead fidgeted in front of him uncomfortably. "Is something wro – "

"Then take us with you!" Akaba blurted out.

"Wha – "Sena gaped. "I know we wronged you," Yamato hurried up. Sena glanced at the clock. "Guys, I really gotta go. The shi – _mmph!"_

His eyes become round as a dinner plates, when he felt soft, dry lips on his, kissing him desperately. When he finally got a breather, the other pair descended on his, making his mind go blank.

Finally, the kiss ended. He blinked up at Akaba dazedly.

"I – uh – I know that was sudden, and I am sorry, but we – Yamato and I – loved you since we met you." The redhead was speaking in a rush, blushing for all he was worth. "I know you don't like us … like that, but _please_, let us go with you. "

He still held dumbstruck Sena in his embrace, Sena's duffle bag lying forgotten on the polished floor.

"Please, Sena," Yamato sounded really desperate. "I couldn't bear if I lost you again. Please, we won't bother you, just – "

"– What about your careers?" Sena interrupted him softly. "You were dead-set for military career, and you could go far, unlike me – "

" – We quit." Akaba quickly interrupted him.

"You_ quit_!_?" _ Sena yelped out, his eyes wide. "Are you guys _crazy?!" _

The duo flinched. "You, Yamato," Sena poked the cringing cyclopean youth "– were said to be the greatest coming since Hiruma Youichi – leadership and strategy-wise. There was a rumor - even before that miserable excuse of an operation - of your possible elevation higher up in ranks. Now you are telling me you _quit _the Squadron just to – "He shook his head disbelievingly.

"And _you!_" He rounded on the redhead. "You were being on par with _none_ in sheer ability to lead the troops and adjusting the situation in our favor. You said it was your dream to get through that shit, then into Air Force, and then make or break your way to the top!"

Damn it, he would_ not_ cry. Sena swore he would not be weakling ever again, and here he was, on the verge of sniffling pathetically, just because his stupid, dumb, idiotic, _wonderful_ friends were throwing their lives away, just to… just to be with him.

He felt a rough thumb gently wiping away a stray tear.

"Don't cry, Sena," Yamato muttered to him, his remaining eye gentle. Sena only sniffled more. "But – " he tried to tell them what a terrible mistake were they doing, that they would surely regret it, but Akaba placed his index finger on Sena's quivering lips gently. " Shh, Sena – chan. Don't worry about it. I can't speak for Mr. Perfect here," he eyed Yamato sardonically, "however, let me tell you that on my part, I don't have any regrets Sure, it was fun when it lasted, but I have different dream now."

He smiled a small, warm smile, his crimson eyes gazing fondly at the quivering ex – marauder in his arms. Yamato glared at his ex-subordinate mock-angrily, before huffing. "I don't want to repeat his speech, but it's basically the same." He smiled down to the petite man nervously.

"So, will you?"

For a fraction of a moment, Sena was quiet. He inhaled shakily, as the great ball of warmth was steadily growing in his chest.

"So I really don't have a choice" The duo hung their heads. "God put you two in my way."

The crimson and brunette's heads snapped up. "You mean – "Yamato began, a shard of hope in his trembling voice.

Sena smiled at them, then yelped, as he glanced at the clock. "Yes, I do. Shit, we gotta go _NOW!"_

He tugged his now laughing men to the checkpoint, with Akaba managing to snag Sena's duffel bag off the floor on the way.

Later this evening – according to the earth-time, anyway – they were lounging in their cabin, relaxing and talking. "so, who's in charge now, with you two gone?" Sena inquired, smiling as he was being nestled between the two of them comfortably, as they were watching the space whizzing by.

Yamato hummed. "Well, for Commander, they chose Shin, and Agon became Lieutant."

Sena gaped. "You're kidding me," he finally sputtered out.. "Shin – san, I understand, but Agon – san as Lieutant? Have they gone_ mad_?"

In his mind's eye flashed a picture of a playboy Agon, yes, _that_ Agon, taking his duties seriously. He shook his head. Agon was a Marauder, like him, only with a fetish for utterly destroying the fools who dared to get on his warpath. And with his God Speed Impulse, he truly was a force to be reckoned with. Bad side of this was, he always worked as a lone wolf, deeming others trashes, because they didn't have his talent. Akaba rolled his eyes.

"Normally, I'd agreed with you, but with our departure, men sorely need someone to kick their asses in gear." "B – But that would be a dictatorship! Sena choked out, his brown eyes huge. Yamato snorted. "With Shin in charge? Doubtful."

Sena still shook his head in disbelief. "The newbies will have nightmares for weeks, the poor guys," he chuckled, with Akaba and Yamato joining him.

"Um… "Sena began, when they sobered up. "How exactly did you two get out of the army? Not that I mind, but…" he flushed an embarrassed blush. Akaba sniggered, when Yamato groaned miserably.

"I may have been ranting a little too loudly – "he admitted sheepishly – "More like outright cursing the Board," Akaba added, crimson eyes sparkling mischievously. "Ah, well, that too," Yamato grumbled out

"When Akaba bumps into a monkey". Sena gaped. "You mean you met Monta?"

"Uh, yeah… turns out he was sent to fetch us… and the rest is history. How exactly did you convince Hiruma to your crazy plan, anyway? Yamato questioned Sena, eyebrows quirking at Sena's embarrassed blush. "Uh… Well, I…" Sena gulped. "Helped him with some blackmail. " Akaba perked up. "Ooh? What did he make you do?"

Sena hung his head, mumbling something incomprehensible.

Yamato blinked. "Could you repeat it? I didn't quite understand. "

The petite man gulped, then… "Hemademewearagirls'clothes." Then he pouted. Crimson eyes narrowing, Akaba repeated, smirking.

"He made you wear a… girls'… clothes?" the last three words, he choked out disbelievingly, his eyes wide.

Sena nodded shamefully. "Y – Yeah." He made a move to get away from the imminent humiliation, but they were too fast.

"I'll _kill _him," Yamato snarled out, enraged. "Fuu…I'll gladly help you," Akaba agreed with him darkly. "Devil or not, he's _dead meat._ "

Sena's eyes gotten big at their proclamation. "Uhh… guys?" he asked timidly. It was unnerving to see them so… intense, on his behalf, no less.

"Guys?" He tried again. They eyed him distractedly. "Um… Why are you so intent on killing him?"

Akaba blinked. "Sena's right," he agreed. "Let's torture him first."

Sena whimpered as the duo began to brainstorm the possibilities. That was absolutely _NOT_ what he meant! He sighed. It would be a long, long two weeks, no doubt about it.


End file.
